


You Like Him Better...

by irlakechi



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Cigarettes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, High School, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, References to Drugs, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlakechi/pseuds/irlakechi
Summary: "It's that you like him better Craig! I just... wish I was Tweek." He replied, sniffing as he tried to calm down.Craig and Kenny have always had a sort of... 'friends with benefits' relationship, How could you blame them?  They both were already juniors in high school and never had girlfriends, or any sort of relationship.  The only problem is that Kenny, even though they're just friends with extra steps... he has had a crush on Craig since 5th grade. When Craig catches his eye for someone, Kenny isn't so happy about it.[CONTENT WARNING: CIGARETTES, SMOKE, SWEARING, UNDERAGE DRINKING]
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick & Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh & Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	1. Strawberries And Cigarettes

_**14th of August, Friday.** _  
  
Kenny walked out of class, a sort of pout on his face as he walked to the school gate. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes with a sigh as he slipped his other hand into his jacket pocket to try to find a lighter, the boy let out a groan and sat down on one of the benches outside when he couldn't find his lighter. Minutes later, there were small footsteps coming from behind the gate.  
  
"Cartmen piss you off again?" A familiar voice said, stopping in their tracks and leaning on the entry gate next to the bench. "Shoo Craig Fucker..." Kenny quickly replied, Craig, chuckled softly at the 'nickname' and stood in front of the blonde-haired boy, pulling out a yellow lighter from his pocket. "Looking for this?" He asked cunningly, lighting Kennys cigarette with a grin.  
  
The blonde-haired boy quickly moved to the cigarette to his mouth, blowing the smoke into the other boys face as he rolled his eyes at him. Craig took the cigarette out of Kenny's mouth and placed it into his own, blowing the smoke into his face to get back at him. Kenny moved over a little to create a space for the black-haired boy to sit, giving a half-smile to him.  
  
Kenny let his head fall on the boy's shoulder, drifting off a little as Craig ranted to him about his sister and how he can't wait to finish school. "Kenny, you still with me?" he asked, the boy replied in a nod and sat back up.  
  
"There's a party at Token's in a couple of weeks, are you gonna come?" he asked, Kenny sat back up and shrugged, handing his cigarette over to Craig so he could light it. "Bebe will be there, come on! She's single now, I'm sure Clyde won't mind." Craig mentioned, Kenny had lied to Craig all these years and told him he had a crush on Bebe to cover up his feelings for the boy next to him. "Okay... will you pick me up?" Kenny asked, blowing out the smoke in his mouth. "Of course, hold on." Craig quickly grabbed the boys free hand, pulling out a pen from his jacket pocket and writing down '30th of August, Sunday.'  
  
The black-haired boy smiled at him, kissing his beaten-up knuckles before letting go of his hand. "I'm gonna head back to class, I said I was gonna go to the bathroom so they probably think I'm fucking crazy for being in the bathroom for so long." He mentioned, standing up and waving a small goodbye to the blonde boy.  
  
Kenny sat there, running his fingertips over his knuckles where Craig kissed, smiling a little before taking another puff of his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and crushing it. His eyes glanced around the scenery as he let out a sigh, standing back up and heading back to class a couple of minutes after Craig so it didn't look too suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading if you did !!! i hope this chapter was okay, im really enjoying writing this <3  
> i cant wait for the ending though  
> it'll be my favourite thing to write!  
> im still deciding on how many chapters ill have...  
> maybe 9? 10?


	2. Your Lover On A Leash

_**16th of August, Sunday.** _

Kenny slept for as long as he could that day trying to avoid talking or dealing with the people around him and the cold winter weather. Around 8 pm that night Kenny received a text, waking him to the loud ringtone.

 **Craig Tucker**  
_'hey, come over.'  
  
_ **Kenny McCormick  
** _'did something happen ?'_  
  
**Craig Tucker**  
_'just miss u haha'  
_  
**Kenny McCormick**  
_'k.'  
'unlock the window for me when im there'  
_

**Craig Tucker**  
_'(:'_  
  
Kenny slowly and drowsily got up from his bed, putting his hood up as he quickly walked out the door of his house. He quickly headed to Craig's house, jumping fences to get to the dark-haired boy's backyard. Craig gave him a small wave from the window and unlocked it quickly, he opened the window and reached his hand out, waiting for Kenny to come up.   
  
The blonde quickly jumped on the lower window seal, grabbing onto Craig's hand tightly as he got pulled into his room. "Your lips are blue," Craig mentioned, closing the window to stop the winter breeze from coming in. "I'm aware." The other boy quickly responded, sitting down on Craig's bed and waiting for him to initiate a conversation.   
  
The dark-haired male walked over to Kenny and unzipped the orange jumper he always wore, he placed it on the ground and started to take off his jacket. He draped the jacket over Kenny's shoulder and smiled at him, laying down on his bed yet still keeping his gaze on the boy. "It looks better on you." He complimented, a small bridge of blush forming on Kenny's face.   
  
The blonde glanced away for a second and sudden thoughts rushed into his head, all the feelings for the boy he's sitting right next to building up and weighing on him. "Craig I think I lo-" Kenny was suddenly cut off by Craig's ringtone, the dark-haired boy sat up quickly and checked his phone. "Sorry... I have to take this," he mentioned, Craig stepped outside his room and answered the call. Kenny at this point was a full bundle package of emotions, he rubbed his eyes roughly and thought through the confession he was going to give to Craig.  
  
Craig stepped back into the room a couple of minutes later, laying back down in the same place he was before and putting his phone next to him. "Sorry my phone interrupted you... what were you gonna say?" He asked, Kenny suddenly froze and cleared his throat. Before he could confess his mind suddenly panicked, warning him not to confess. "I lo... ve your jacket. I was gonna ask if I could take it home, it's warm. Is this polyester?" He asked, taking a deep and a little disappointed breath. "Oh, yeah it is. Feel free to take it." Craig replied happily, letting out a small laugh to calm the tension between them.  
  
As it got late Kenny warned the boy he was going to leave, Craig waved a small goodbye as he opened the window and left with Craig's jumper still on. As Kenny walked home he felt a small stream of tears falling from his face, being frozen as soon as they hit the cold winter air. He was so upset at himself that he suddenly started to cry, maybe at the thought of being gay for his fuck buddy or at the thought of Craig finding someone new because he didn't confess tonight. Kenny took a deep breath and wiped his tears with Craig's jacket sleeve, continuing to walk home in silence with only the sound of cars passing by and dogs barking in people's backyards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoy !!  
> all suggestions, kudos, comments and reads are loved !!!!  
> ill post chapters as soon as i can, thank you for reading !


	3. A Sight For Sore Eyes

_**19th of August, Wednesday**_  
  
Kenny walked to the bus stop, waiting for the bus to come impatiently due to the cold weather. when the bus arrived, he quickly got on and grabbed the spare seat next to Craig. "Oh, you're wearing my jacket. It must be really warm," he mentioned straight away, giving a toothy smile to the boy. Kenny felt his face start to warm up as he nodded quickly as an answer, putting his hands on his lap as he quietly sat next to the boy he's had a crush on since 5th grade.  
  
As they both arrived at school Kenny went to his locker next and Craig followed along, waiting for him to get his books while talking to him about how horrible his morning was and how cold the weather is. In the middle of the conversation, he quickly cut himself off as his gaze caught someone walking by, Tweek Tweak. Craig smiled to himself watching the pretty yet a little anxious boy walk past, his eyes lighting up just at the sight of him.   
  
Kenny looked up at the dark-haired boy admiring the other male, he felt a little bit of himself break at the sight. He grabbed his books quickly and slipped his phone into his pocket, slamming his locker door loudly in anger as he walked off quickly. Craig was a little confused at the anger suddenly coming out of Kenny, yet he brushed it off and went to go get his books.  
  
Later in the day as lunch came, Kenny sat down at the group's usual table. "Wheres Craig?" he asked Clyde softly, before the brunette could speak Cartmen interrupted. "He's making out with his fucking boyfriend, Tweek!" He yelled as he pointed to a table where Tweek was sitting with Craig, smiling and laughing as Craig had an obvious bridge of blush on his face. Kenny bit his lip anxiously as he stared jealously at the two, Clyde became a little concerned and stepped in. "They're not gay Eric! Craig just said they're working on a project or something." He tried to reassure, Kenny's stomach dropping at the thought of the two alone.   
  
Kenny slammed his lunch tray down on the table and went outside for a second, pulling out a cigarette and using the lighter in Craig's jumper pocket to light it. Kenny could feel his body get numb from the rush of emotions before blowing out the smoke from his mouth, he threw his cigarette on the ground after and crushed it with his shoe before going to the infirmary for the rest of the day.  
  
As the day ended, Craig saw the boy walk out of the infirmary and quickly ran up to him and gripped his hands onto Kenny's shoulders. "Hey, are you feeling alright?" He asked concerned, Kenny brushed him off and walked passed him quietly, keeping his head to the floor as he headed to his locker. Craig sighed heavily at the rejection, walking to the direction Tweek was in so he could walk him home.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ! sorry this chapter was sloppy...  
> it's pretty late where i am so i was pretty tired writing this  
> plus i didn't really have much of an idea of what to write after paragraph 3.  
> i hope this was okay, thanks for reading !!  
> all suggestions, kudos, comments and reads are loved !!!!


	4. I'm Getting Colder.

_**20th of August, Thursday**_  
  
2:43 PM  
**Kenny McCormick  
**_'sorry for brushing you off... got the flu'_  
  
**Craig Tucker**  
_'get well soon'  
  
_**Kenny** **McCormick  
**_'ty.'_  
  
Kenny didn't show up to school that day, he sat on his bed in Craig's jacket, scrolling through their messages as he felt his stomach turn. A small teardrop fell on his screen as he scrolled further and further, he quickly wiped his eyes as he wondered why he was so upset, Craig isn't falling in love with Tweek... right? The thoughts rushed through his head as he could feel more tears come down, he took a deep breath and decided to text Craig one more time that night.  
  
11:29 PM  
**Kenny McCormick**  
_'can i come over saturday'  
_

**Craig Tucker**  
_'sorry, i got someone over'_

**Kenny McCormick**  
_'you can just fucking tell me ur in love with tweek i saw how you are around him maybe im overreacting  
but ive liked since 5th grade this is fucking breaking me.'  
_ **✘✘✘✘ NOT DELIVERED, TRY AGAIN? ✘✘✘✘**

**Kenny McCormick**  
_'k.'  
'who'  
_

**Craig Tucker**  
_'tweek.'  
'maybe another time.'  
_

**Kenny McCormick**  
_'saturday night?'  
_

**Craig Tucker**  
_'another time kenny. soz.'_

Kenny sat there silently for a second, zoning out for a second as he tried to process his feelings. He tried to find any excuse to get Craig close to him again, he quickly texted his friend group's chat, making plans for that Monday  
  
11:41 PM  
**'LADS LADS LADS'  
**

**Poor Bitch**  
_'u all free on monday evening ?'  
_

**Fatass**  
_'Duh! Y?'  
_

**Poor Bitch**  
_'lets have a gather at stans'_

**Ginger Jew**  
_'Ok, down.'  
_

**Goth Gay**  
_'when did i agree 2 this???'  
_

**Fatass**  
_'Now LOL!'_

**Goth Gay**  
_'ok but u guys have 2 bring drinks.'  
_ _'invite any1 u want.'  
_

**Poor Bitch**  
_'ty stan.'_  
  
Kenny smiled at the conversation, finally finding something to invite Craig to. He quickly changed his conversation to Craig's messages again.  
  
11:58 PM  
**Kenny McCormick  
**_'come to stans on monday 8.'  
_

**Craig Tucker**  
_'why?'_

**Kenny McCormick  
** _'having a gathering, bring ur own drinks.'  
_

**Craig Tucker**  
_'whos going'  
_

**Kenny McCormick  
** _'dk it just got organized probably all the boys + some girls.'  
_

**Craig Tucker**  
_'oh.'  
'ill think about it (:'  
'night.'  
_

**Kenny McCormick  
** _'gn.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey !! thanks for reading if you did,  
> sorry there's a lot of texting in this chapter, i hope u enjoyed though !   
> sadly... im a bit disappointed with chapter 5 and 6,  
> yet i don't have any other ideas, sorry if the next few chapters arent the best!  
> all suggestions, kudos, comments and reads are loved !!!!


	5. I Taste You On My Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did a creek chapter !!  
> woooo !  
> okay now enjoy (:

_**22nd of August, Saturday.**_  
  
Craig greeted Tweek at the door happily, giving him a large smile and welcoming him in. "Hey, no one's home so no need to put your guard up. Do you want something to drink?" He asked, trying to make the anxious boy feel more comfortable. "Coffee," tweek mumbled, fidgeting with his thumbs as he kept his eyes to the ground. The dark-haired boy slid over the coffee to him over the kitchen counter and then directed him upstairs to his room, opening the door for Tweek as he tightly held onto his coffee.  
  
Craig sat down on his bed while Tweek made his way to his bed, placing down the cup of coffee on his bedside table. He pulled out a pen to start writing down notes and slipped in only one earphone so he could still hear Tweek, "Hey Tweek, were you invited to Stan's gather?" He asked, turning back to see the blonde's face. "Yeah... I don't have anyone to go with though." He replied, taking a sip of the coffee Craig made as he glanced around his room. Craig gave a sympathetic smile to him, before turning back to his work and writing down some more notes. "Well... why don't you go with me, hm?" the boy mentioned, smiling to himself as he heard a small tension laugh come from Tweek. "That would be nice..."  
  
Tweek called over the dark-haired boy to his bed, asking for help on a question for their class assignment. Craig sat closely next to the blonde and rested his head on top of Tweek's, writing in the answer for him. The fragile boy could feel his cheeks start to heat the more Craig moved, "Th... thanks." he said quickly, stumbling a bit over his words. The raven-haired boy looked up concernedly at him, moving his hands to cup his cheeks. "Are you sick? Do you want some medicine?" He asked, causing Tweek's face to heat even more.   
  
He moved his hands to pull Craig's off his cheeks and looked away to avoid eye contact, "How come you're so nice to me." he asked softly, the raven boy smiled a little at the soft voice and laughed a little to calm to awkwardness. "Because I like you Tweek." He replied simply, meaning it in a more platonic way. Tweek smiled widely and turned his head to face Craig, letting go on the boy's hands as he bit his lip in nervousness. "Are you in love with anyone?" he asked, Craig froze a little as he was asked the question.  
  
For a split second, Kenny passed his mind.   
  
"Nope, no one at all." He responded with a soft chuckle, the messy blonde nodded before going onto another question. "Are you gay?" He asked. Craig sighed, smiling a little as he shrugged as an answer. "I guess... kinda?" He replied, moving his hand to rub the back of his neck as he glanced around the room.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Tweek asked.  
  
"...Sure." Craig replied.  
  
Tweek quickly leaned in and connected his lips with Craig, not wanting to pull back he wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. The raven-haired boy froze for a second before starting to kiss back softly, moving his hands to wrap around his waist. He slowly pulled back soon after, his face fully red at this point. "Tha... that was nice." He commented, Craig smiled before leaning back in again, kissing him softly and moving his hands to the boy's hair to play with it softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed !!  
> all suggestions, kudos, comments and reads are loved !!!!  
> ill post chapters as soon as i can, thank you for reading !  
> again, i wasn't very proud of this chapter, but i hope you  
> guys liked it !


	6. The Kiss You Don't Need

_**24th of August, Monday.** _

That evening Tweek went to Craig's house to get ready, he warned the raven-haired boy he might cling onto him when they're there and Craig replied in a small scoff. "It's not a crazy rave Tweek, it's just drinking and talking." The boy mentioned, the blonde sighing loudly as he nodded in agreement. They both decided to walk since Stan's house was so close to Craig's, Tweek held a grip on Craig's jumper as they got closer.   
  
Craig knocked on the door and was greeted by Stan, guided to the backyard where everyone he invited was sitting. He suggested Tweek to get a seat without him and try to get comfortable. Before the black-haired boy could do anything, he was greeted by someone. "Craig! I saw you brought your little loverboy." The familiar voice said, pulling him to the side away from where everyone was sitting.   
  
"Fuck Kenny, you reek of alcohol..." He replied.  
  
Kenny smiled widely at the boy, wrapping his arms around his neck as he chuckled. "Boohoo! deal with it." he snapped back, leaning in and kissing his cheek. Kenny led him over to the cooler filled with cruisers and beer, passing him a couple of cruisers and directing him to sit down again, yet away from Tweek and next to him instead.   
  
The blonde impatiently waited for him to get drunk enough to at least find him attractive again. "Craig!" He whined brokenly, standing up and leaning over the black-haired boy. Craig hummed in a reply, flashing a smile to the intoxicated boy before suddenly getting pulled up and taken inside.   
  
Kenny connected his lips with Craig's and closed his eyes softly, while instead, Craig's eyes were on Tweek. Craig pushed away the blonde after a couple of seconds, giving him a hard glare as he wiped his mouth. "Don't try that on me again." He said sternly before walking off, Kenny stood there speechless. His eyes followed Craig as he watched him sit down close to Tweek, smiling widely like nothing had ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! thank you for reading  
> i had 2 ideas for this chapter actually  
> but i decided to go the rejection route ):  
> im planning a style fanfic rn, and im gonna start working on  
> making chapters longer, layouts and slow burns!  
> all suggestions, kudos, comments and reads are loved !!!!  
> ill probably put in notes when i start that fanfic, but i have a lot of motivation to write it!


	7. Sugar and Smoke Rings

**_28th of August, Friday_**  
  
4:57 AM  
 **Craig Tucker**  
 _'can you bring my jacket to school. i want it back.'  
'sorry'_

**Kenny McCormick**   
_'oh.'  
'k.'_

That day at school Kenny and Craig didn't talk much except for Lunch.   
  
Kenny sat down in the pouring winter rain, lighting a cigarette as he looked at the school scenery. "Hey." He heard a familiar voice say, feeling the presence of someone going to sit next to him. "Want one Craig?" Kenny asked, already pulling out a cigarette for him. The boy nodded in reply and gently took the cigarette out the blonde's hand, lighting it with Kenny's.   
  
"Are you still going to tokens?" he asked, moving a bit closer to the blonde as he puffed out a cloud of smoke, quickly disappearing in the cold rainy weather. Kenny hummed a 'yes' response, looking down as his feet swinging on the edge of the bench. "Will you still take me," he asked quietly, blowing out the smoke in his mouth downwards. Craig smiled, wrapping one of arms around Kenny to keep him warm in some sort of way. "Of course." He responded simply, blowing smoke into the blonde's face teasingly.  
  
Just as he did 2 weeks ago.   
  
Kenny sighed and leaned his head on Craig's shoulder, feeling his heart speed up more than it ever has before. "You're warm." He commented quietly. The raven-haired boy felt a bit of guilt doing this, but took a deep breath and moved his hand up and down Kenny's torso. "I guess I am." He responded simply, throwing his cigarette in the rain.  
  
  
  



	8. You like him better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ! incase anyone wants to listen to music while listening (because this book is based off Conan gray - heather) here's a list !  
> strawberries and cigarettes - troye sivan  
> cut that always bleeds - Conan gray   
> bubblegum - clairo  
> daddy issues - sweater weather   
> heather - Conan gray

_**30th of August, Sunday**_  
  
Kenny leaned dreadfully against the wall, he glared at the two 'friends.' Tweek was wearing the black-haired boy's jumper, the one he originally gave Kenny. Craig had his arm wrapped around his shoulder and holding one of his hands, Kenny felt a sudden rush of chills down his back just at the sight.  
  
Stan walked over to Kenny, sighing with a smile. "What a sight, huh." He commented, Kenny gave him a glare. "Shut up, Stan." He snapped back, Stan handed him a drink and told him to drink it. Before the blonde could put the plastic cup down he was suddenly pulled upstairs and shoved into a spare room, Stan forcefully connected with Kenny's and wrapped his arms around him. The blonde was still in total shock, yet slowly closed his eyes and went along with the kiss.   
  
Downstairs as Tweek went to go get a drink, Craig scanned around the room to find Kenny yet... no sight of him. The boy pulled out his phone quickly and started to text him.  
  
9:59 PM  
**Craig Tucker**  
_'where r u?????????????????'  
__'dude wtf where did you go'_

10:28 PM  
**Craig Tucker**  
_'kenny im worried where did you go'_  
  
A few minutes later Kenny came back downstairs, seeming more uncomfortable than usual. he walked over to Craig and rubbed his own arm for comfort, "Can we leave." Kenny asked, the boy could feel something was wrong, he could feel it for the whole week. "Sure."  
  
Craig pulled into an empty parking lot and turned off the radio, "Talk, you've been so weird recently." He said, Kenny could feel the tears start to stream down his face as he looked out the window.   
  
"Why did you ever kiss me... remember in sophomore year? Why did you do that?" he asked, starting to sob. "You fuck around with me for 3 years just to drop me for some coffee addict? Am I not as pretty as him Craig? You gave him your fucking jacket!" Kenny screamed at the boy, endless tears streaming down his face. "He's just my friend Kenny, why does it matter so much? It's just polyester..." Craig quickly replied, Kenny sobbed louder, crying into his jacket before looking back up at the boy.   
  
"It's that you like him better Craig! I know he's not just your 'friend'! I just... wish I was Tweek." He replied, sniffing as he tried to calm down. The black-haired boy tried to put his arm on his shoulder to calm him down, yet Kenny flinched away from his hand.  
  
"Do you love him..."

"I do."

"Take me home Craig."  
  
"I'm sorry Kenny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all for reading !!!  
> sorry this was such a short story, ill start working on slow burns more!  
> (incase anyone wants to know, creek is the canon couple at the end aka rn)  
> i hope you all enjoyed reading this !!  
> i cant thank you all enough for the kudos, reads, comments, etc.


End file.
